


五次Sherlock送John一颗石头，一次John给出回赠

by SN_Blaugrana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John is oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, Pebbles, Penguins are good role models, Sherlock is nervous, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SN_Blaugrana/pseuds/SN_Blaugrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源自navydream的Tumblr上的一个梗：企鹅送卵石给他们的伴侣当礼物，Sherlock觉得这很有意思……于是John开始发现各种各样的石头，从最普通的卵石到一颗罕见的月长石。</p><p>Sherlock不擅长用语言表达，所以他决定像企鹅一样向John表达自己的感情，送他有着不同含义的石头。John明白了……</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Sherlock送John一颗石头，一次John给出回赠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/gifts), [plus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock gave John a Pebble and One Time John Returned the Gesture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207435) by [grimmfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmfairy/pseuds/grimmfairy). 



1

已经到了九点半，John快累死了。流感正在蔓延，随便一个流鼻涕的人都拥到医院让医生开抗生素，不管他们是不是真的需要。John整个值班时间都在跟百分之九十的“流感患者”解释他们只是得了普通感冒，他不能给他们开任何药品。而至于真正的流感病人，John觉得只要没被其中哪个传染上什么变异的流感病毒，他就算幸运的了。John步履维艰地走上楼梯，不浪费心思去和正埋头于某个实验中的室友打招呼。说真的，那人正埋头苦干一些很可疑的东西而John不十分想知道那究竟是啥。John脱下毛衣和鞋子，松松脖子，一整天的压力随之纾缓。就差一杯茶了。不过John知道在Sherlock做实验时闯入厨房只会得到侮辱，而John今天不想惹他的朋友。

他躺在床上，想着躺上一两个钟头再去泡他的茶，Sherlock的实验真是该死。John不舒服地挪了挪，床上有样东西咯着他的后颈——一个光滑，冰冷的小东西。John摸向脖子后面，手指包围起一个圆圆的物件。他拿到眼前仔细观察。那是一颗小小的棕色卵石，有弹珠大小，矿物质形成的灰色纹路穿梭其中，清晰可见。John好奇地将它在手中转来转去。虽然不知道为什么，但一定是Sherlock把它放在这里的，也许他在做另一个实验。John一般不怎么愿意成为Sherlock的研究对象。不过只要自己没被下药，东西也没起火，John还是可以忍受的。他把卵石放在床头柜上，就在装着几枚硬币和公寓备用钥匙的那个碟子里。

之后当他下楼泡茶时，Sherlock没理他，所以John也没问关于那颗小石头的事。Sherlock既然把它给他，一定有个理由。

 

2

接下来的一周，Sherlock都没提过他放在John枕头上的那块小石头。John把它放在床头柜的小碟子里，对它产生了莫名的依恋感。但他过后几乎忘了整件事，直到去医院替早班那天。

John盯着办公桌上的卵石。Sherlock（他估计是Sherlock）是如何把石头放进他的办公室又不被发现，John不得而知。无论如何，它就在那里。一块平滑的小石块静静躺在键盘上，看起来像是黑曜石。John拾起石块，对着光细看，留意到它细腻的质地和并不那么圆的形状。他看了看表，离早班还有几个小时，于是坐下来搜索Sherlock给他的石头。他找到了一个网站，上面描述了黑曜石的种种“超自然”特性。很显然它有助于集聚能量或者什么别的。John翻了翻眼珠。Sherlock很可能早就知道了，在取笑John沉迷于 “可笑地召唤灵魂”，依然……

John把石头放进口袋。终于回到贝克街后，他把它和上次那块棕色的一起放在碟子里。除了问他借手机，Sherlock像往常一样无视了John。

 

3

“Sherlock，我买东西回来了。打算帮下忙吗？”John徒劳地问。他明白Sherlock会无视他，显然Sherlock正遨游于他的记忆宫殿之中，手指微微抽动，眼睛盯着不远处某一点。John翻了个白眼，开始把买回来的东西放好。当他伸手去拿茶罐，添进新的茶叶时，手擦过一个小东西。John的手指圈起它，很清楚那是什么。距离小小黑卵石出现在他的桌上仅有三天。

这块有点不同。它看起来像是个半成品，有弹珠的两倍大，参差不齐的外形可以透见内部深蓝的结晶。John以拇指抚过它粗糙的表面，沉思着。Sherlock曾在走廊无意中碰到刚刚洗完澡、腰间只围着一条毛巾的John。他的目光聚焦于John的伤疤，伸手想去触碰，却在一寸之外停下了。John点头允许，却在他手指轻柔地探触追溯瘢痕组织的同时心跳加速，脸色绯红。Sherlock问伤疤是否还会发疼，John慢慢地点头，知道Sherlock会从他脸上读出每一丝情绪。

晶石在手里闪闪发光，把John带回现实。Sherlock开始四处走动着要茶喝了，他已经看到John拿着石头站在那儿。John与他的室友目光交触，Sherlock眼中带着某种John不甚了解的恳切，但很快消失了。

 

4

“你…你——”John把手一挥，“不，你猜怎么着？别费神了。我说的算得了什么呢？你又不在意。”

John气鼓鼓冲出公寓，留Sherlock一人，说不定还会想想是什么让John如此沮丧。显然John在清洗厨房水槽时毁了某个模具实验。头发乱糟糟的Sherlock如飓风般到来，又是挥舞手臂，又是朝他吼着什么智能思维之类的东西。这不是John第一次成为Sherlock暴怒的对象，但今天他就是无法准备好应对。他已经忍受了整整一天的“团队培训”，或者谁管那连篇废话叫什么，一些促进医院职工团队协作的东西。他们不得不轮流完成。这无休止地刺激着John的神经。

多亏了独处的一点时间，以及在酒吧跟Lestrade喝的一杯，John走回公寓时没那么生Sherlock的气，也没那么焦虑了。侦探穿着晨袍摊手摊脚躺在沙发上，当John走过他上楼梯时纹丝不动。

“你错了，你知道。”Sherlock咕哝。John迟疑了一下。

“你说什么？”

“我在意你说的，”Sherlock动了动，“有时我只是没听而已。”

John静立了一分钟，接着上楼。这是他能得到最近似于道歉的东西了，他想。当然，走进他卧室的瞬间他就知道自己错了。

一小堆石头在他枕上，颗颗深浅明暗不一的石英。John绷不住了，微笑着小心翼翼地将它们加入他逐渐增多的收藏。Sherlock的这些小礼物可真有点怪异，但某种角度来说它们相当讨喜，Sherlock的的确确意识到他与另一个人类生活在一起的证据。

 

5

“Sherlock，出来，”John再次敲打Sherlock的卧室门，“跟我谈谈。”

没有回答。John叹气走开了。Sherlock往他手里塞了一枚石头，然后吻了他。

吻了他。Sherlock。吻了他。John一只手扒了下头发。当然，自称直男的一方没有给出恰当的反应，震惊之余把Sherlock推开了。Sherlock喃喃了句道歉，把自己锁在房间里不肯出来。他在里头呆了超过一个钟头。John重重地在他的红色扶手椅上坐下，头埋在双手中，想着法子解决这问题。

确实，亲吻Sherlock感觉…很好，没错，非常好。Sherlock有着柔软的双唇，亲吻中带着热烈的激情，或是经验。John又在脑海里把自己咒骂了一番。他想做这件事很久了，把Sherlock吻到不省人事。然而事情反过来时他被吓坏了。他盯着最新得到的石头。这是一枚漂亮的彩虹月长石，差不多有大颗的葡萄那么大。John拿出他的笔记本电脑，搜索它背后的含义。

哦。

John快窒息了。

爱。月长石代表…爱。

Sherlock告诉John他爱他，而John把他推开了。

他必须挽回这个。他抓起外套跑了出门。

 

+1

Sherlock一动不动坐在床上，审视自己的双手。他在一本书里读到过，企鹅送小石头给它们的潜在伴侣，作为爱慕之情的象征。和直接告诉John比起来，这要简单、轻易得多，而且John看上去挺喜欢这些小礼物。Sherlock先从常见的石子开始，以确保John给出良好的反应，然后再渐渐上升至更有意义的石头。John还有那么点小迷信，一定能领会其中深意。

于是，双手颤抖，心绪翻滚，他把一颗代表着爱的石头送给了John。他如此确信。John表现出了种种被他吸引的迹象，超于肉体，深于情感。他本以为可能John感觉到了…某些东西。任何东西。但John把他推开了。Sherlock从他确定一定会在John眼里出现的厌恶中逃开了。

Sherlock不知道他自己在卧室里坐了多久，直到被房间门下传来的沙沙响声惊醒。某样东西从门下滑了进来。Sherlock走过去拾起它。一粒小石头，来自一个特定地点的一粒小砾石。他打开门，看到John正坐在沙发上。John拍拍旁边的靠垫，Sherlock犹豫地坐到他旁边，在自己周围竖起高墙。John拿着一碟各色各样的小石头，那块月长石显眼地摆在最顶上。

“你知道那颗砾石哪儿来的吗？”John问。

“巴茨外面。”Sherlock立刻答道。

“我遇见你的地方，”John接着说，“我遇见你，我的人生完全改变的地方。”

“John——”

“不，我知道我刚才的反应…糟透了。可我想让你知道，我推开你并不是因为我不想要你。相信我，我想要你，你愿意给多少我就想要多少。”John微笑着，握住Sherlock的手。“我推开你是因为我不敢相信你真的…吻了我，是因为你给我的那些石头恰恰表达着我所希望的含义。”John终结了他们之间的距离，把他的室友紧紧拥入怀中。

“企鹅。”两人嘴唇相擦时Sherlock咕哝道。

“什么？”John问。Sherlock只是将双唇深深印上John的，再次捕获小个子男人的嘴。这次，John以他所拥有的一切作为回应。

那碟石头落到了地上，稍后John会收拾散落一地的石子。但现在，它们可以等着。

END


End file.
